


Who We Are

by Ecrivaisseur



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Smut, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecrivaisseur/pseuds/Ecrivaisseur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romantic CaptainCharming, Season 2B Canon-divergence. An affair that started between Prince Charming and Killian Jones many years ago in the past is awakened when, shortly after Mary Margaret and Emma get back to Storybrooke from being trapped in the Enchanted Forest, David learns that Cora and Hook are also in town, and he is forced to face the man he was once passionately in love with. David thought his feelings for him were gone, but old flames have a way of tempting the heart, and he's not sure if he'll be able to resist. Flashbacks to the growing intense and sexual relationship that develops between David and Killian in the Fairytale Land that was, and how it all ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Passionate Night

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a mini-chapter fiction. Expect angst, and also some smut. Chapters will alternate between the present events in Storybrooke, and the past events in the Enchanted Forest. The ending of Chapter One begins sometime during 2.09 and 2.10, and is an alternate version.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks to the past and scenes of the present.

Chapter One 

A Passionate Night 

**Past**

The man’s black boots creaked as he took a step forward against the cold, stone floors, towards the man seated opposite him. His eyes portrayed a yearning, a wanting. A desire. “Well,” Killian Jones said as he looked at the man, “I’m at your service, _your majesty_.” He opened his arms receptively, offering his body.

A small smile formed from Prince David’s thick lips and widened itself across his face as he watched Killian’s actions. “I like the sound of that,” he replied, his eyes scanning the figure of the man up and down hungrily, before finding themselves once more looking directly into Killian’s eyes. _His beautiful, damn eyes._

Killian took another step forward. And then another step, and another, until he was standing directly before David, less than an inch away. A hairy eyebrow arched, he looked down at David, who was sitting at the edge of the bed. “Mate?” he asked, beckoning the man to touch him.

David did so, placing his hands on the man’s hips and rocking them soothingly. His finger then fell down the expanse of his legs, sliding carefully down the smooth texture of the leather pants he wore. He took in every touch, seeming to want more and more of what he was feeling, and he his hands eventually reached the tight, fleshy bottom of Killian. David squeezed it, pushing the man even closer to him.

All the while, Killian had been rubbing his hand through the man’s short hair, taking in the pleasure that was coming from slight move David made, and his hook had fallen to his side. When David pulled him closer, the bulge that had quickly formed in Killian’s pants pressed up thickly against David’s face, hardening the rock it had become even more.

David licked the mass pleasingly, adding another squeeze from behind. He rose off his seat on the bed, and took his mouth into Killian’s, their tongues meeting pleasurably together setting off fireworks inside both of them. They moaned loudly into each other, the sounds vibrating inside their throats and encouraging them on even more.

With his hook, Killian slashed across David’s cotton shirt, pulling it open with his other hand to reveal David’s muscled body. In all his centuries as a pirate, Killian had _never_ seen treasure so fine and so beautiful as the one that was Prince David’s body, and Killian couldn’t help but run his tingling hand and hook over the finely etched muscles of the man’s front, like a young child seeing seeing something new for the first time.

The Prince followed suit, gripping the rim of Killian's vest and tearing apart the thick wool, sending buttons flying everyone, and, before Killian could realize it, David’s warm mouth was now pressed up against his nipples, sucking it emphatically and flicking his wet tongue up against it. Though there was a slight tinge of pain, the pleasure that was erupting inside Killian from it far, far outweighed it.

“ _Mate_. . .” he moaned loudly, before being silenced as David’s plush lips met his again, and they kissed passionately, their hands running over each other’s bodies crazily and hungrily, grabbing to feel for whatever they could. 

But it wasn’t enough for Killian, and, soon, David found himself lying on his back atop the plush cushions of his bed, with Killian’s soft mouth running wildly down the front of his body, eager and hungry for more of David’s body. He ran his tongue over the man’s exceptionally dominant abs, and eventually his perfectly rounded biceps, finding rest at his rock-hard nipples, which David had been twisting himself while Killian was washing his body with his mouth. The man sucked it happily as David ran his fingers through his black, silky hair, drawing his head closer and encouraging the man on. Both men groaned in happiness.

With his mouth licking David’s chest, Killian’s hand was also being kept busy, squeezing and rubbing against the erect, hard rod that had formed between David’s leg, sending waves of satisfaction through the man’s bodies. His hook, too, was no idle, with Killian running up and down the man's stomach gently. 

Suddenly, before David knew it, Killian had torn through the soft fabric of David’s pants and had yanked them off, revealing the man’s thick piece, which shot out like a rocket and bobbed in the air playfully. Killian took the stick into his warm hands, and rubbed it up and down. David had little time to react the glee that was forcing itself throughout his body, before the Killian’s lips now touched against his erection, sending swirls of excitement through him, and the pleasure only began to increase as Killian took it into his mouth and started to suck it vigorously.

David wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to hold himself back. He never lasted long when he was in Killian's mouth. . . 

  
______________________________

**Present**

David wrapped a strong arm around Mary Margaret’s shoulder, pulling her body closer to his as she laced her own thin arms around his chest, bringing them even closer together as they walked slowly and happily along the silent, empty streets of Storybrooke. In front of the couple walked Emma and Henry, their own hands intertwined together, causing the smile already across the man’s face to grow even wider.  _He wasn't sure if he'd ever been this happy in his life before._

It was less than an hour ago that his wife and daughter had finally gotten back to Storybrooke after being in the Enchanted Forest. For days they had been trapped there due to the hat portal that had sent them there, and David wasn’t sure if he was ever going to see them again. But now, after all that had happened to get them back, his family was finally reunited. And really, that's all that mattered right now. His family was back together, and that, truly, was cause to celebrate. 

In fact, they were on their way to Granny’s Diner right then to do just that.

He pressed a loving kiss on his wife's soft cheek. “I’m glad to finally have you back in my arms after all these years. I thought I’d lost you for good this time,” he whispered to her.

She looked at him with a soft, sweet smile, “You should know by now that you’ll never lose me. I knew we’d make it back, David. I never lost hope.”

“I, on the other hand, wasn’t so sure,” Emma interrupted, apparently hearing everything they had been saying, “Cora - Regina’s mom - she’s. . . one tough bitch.”

“Language, mom!” Henry pointed out, looking up at her with his sincere eyes.

“I mean _lady_ ,” Emma corrected herself, squeezing Henry’s hands lovingly and giving him a grin. "One tough lady."

“It wasn’t easy, for sure. Cora she’s. . . well I knew she was a terrible, evil woman, but I was always confident we’d always make it back. The villains always lose and the good guys _always_ win.”

David shook his head at his wife’s words. _He couldn’t imagine what they’d been through._

But at least they were back home. 

______________________________

Meanwhile, as the Charming family made their way through Storybrooke to Granny's Diner, nearby, on the roof atop of one of the storefronts, hidden in the blackness of the night, spied two vicious villains down on the happy group, who were eyeing their every move, watching everything they did carefully. _Plotting their course of action_.

“Well, what’s the plan, your majesty?” Captain Hook asked the elegant lady beside him.

“As I've told you before, pirate, to reunite with my daughter,” she replied, turning towards the man with dark eyes. 

“And to get my revenge on the crocodile,” Killian growled between gritted teeth.

“Yes, of course.”

“Neither of those two are here, so why are we watching these goons when we could be out hunting for your daughter and the Dark One?” the man asked, pointing his hook to the group. He recognized Emma and Mary Margaret, but he couldn’t make out the other two due to the darkness. He didn't care, really. All he wanted was _Rumplestiltskin_. 

“Because, pirate, that’s my grandson, beside the Swan girl. _Henry_ ,” she spoke, her word choice like that of a loving grandmother, but her voice and tone void of any affection or care. Instead of looking at her grandson for the first time, it sounded more like she was seeing a new opportunity.

“And the other?” Killian asked, “Who's the fourth one?”

“I can only assume that's Snow’s wretched fool of a husband with them," she said with disgust, "David or _Prince Charming_.”

At the mention of the man's name, Killian's heat stopped and his body seemed to go numb as the memories of the man all started flooding back to him at once. It had been decades since he'd last hear that name. . . _David_. . . and even longer since he'd last seen him. The memories of their relationship had been buried deep inside of him, too painful and sad to want to remember, but, now, they had hit him like a wall. 

His eyes widened as he looked more closely at the four, and he realized it was, indeed, David. His heart skipped a beat and started pounding in his chest, and his stomach started churning like a wheel inside of him.

He wanted to vomit.  _David._


	2. His Name

Chapter Two 

His Name 

**Present**

Granny’s Diner was decked out in celebratory decorations for Mary Margaret and Emma’s return: brightly-colored streamers dangled from the ceiling above everyone; sweet-smelling pastries, cakes, and other delicious foods spanned the counters with lemonade and other various fresh beverages; and a blue banner hung over one of the walls reading: _Welcome home Mary Margaret and Emma!_

The restaurant was packed with all their friends, Grumpy and the seven dwarves making up almost a third of the crowd, and, when David, Mary Margaret, Emma and Henry entered through the door into the building, they all greeted them with a warm and happy cheer.

After hugs, and a merry toast, David slipped into one of the booths near the wall, and he watched from afar as the dwarves swarmed his wife happily, chattering excitedly about her return and filling her in on everything that had happened while she was gone. A smile on his face, David turned to see Emma slip into the seat across from him, a glass of coffee in her hands, and a cheerful expression on her face.

“Henry mentioned that you had set all this up,” she said, a smile playing on her lips.

David grinned and shook his head. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Well, this is nice," she nodded, looking around the room, "Thank you, dad,” she spoke, warmly, one of her hands cupping her drink and the other one reached across the table and squeezing David's. A nice feeling rose up inside of David at her use of the word  _dad_. 

“So, what was it like seeing the world your parents are from? The world _you_ were born in?”

“It was. . . strange, I guess. It’s very, very different from here; I don’t know, I guess I just wasn’t used to be shot at all the time and having to kill for my food,” she paused, recalling that just a little more than a day ago she had been fighting for her life with Mulan and Mary Margaret back in the Enchanted Forest, before a look of horror fell over her. Her mouth gaped and her eyes widened a bit, as one particular beast came to mind, “Oh, and _the ogres_. Those damn ogres weren’t fun.”

David laughed cheerfully at her words, “Yeah, ogres are something you want to try and avoid.” He himself had had plenty of encounters with ogres back in his day, "Ogres are the worst of the worst."

“I quickly realized that after one almost trampled me. But they were nothing compared to Cora - geez, that woman was scary, worse than any monster or beast imaginable. And she was fucking determined. I can’t imagine having to grow up with her as a mother - from her zombie army to the heart stuff; you wouldn’t believe the number of times she tried to kill us!”

“How did you guys even come across her? I always thought Regina’s mom had died long ago before she became queen?” David asked, remembering Snow say something about it back when they were first married. He had remembered it, because he had wondered just how bad Regina's mother had to be for her daughter to grow up to be the Evil Queen.  _Pretty terrible_ , David could assume from what he was hearing now. 

“She found us! Her and that _pirate_ , Hook.” David's eyes darted straight into her's as she spoke his name.

“H-Hook?” David stuttered, unsure if he had heard her properly. _Surely not him. It can’t be him_ , he thought to himself, knowing full well that 'Hook' was the nickname that Killian went by when he was on the high seas. Everyone called him that, except for David, who preferred Killian. _How cruel fate would be to have his daughter run-into his ex-lover. There was no way it could be him-_

“Yeah, Captain Hook, from Peter Pan but without the goofy hat and mustache,” she smirked, her lips curving into a smile, “I think he said his name was Killian. You know him?”

David fell silent, as, internally, he felt like screaming. His pulse quickened, his heart shrieked and he felt like he couldn’t breath. It’d been forever since he last even thought about the man. . . _about them_. . . and now, just like that the past between them had come flooding down on him, memories he had stored away long ago somewhere deep in his mind, hitting him now like an avalanche. His hold body was going numb. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t go back to that. . . he couldn’t remember _them_.

The memories would be too painful to handle.

“Dad?” Emma asked, seeing the distress that had etched into her father’s face, “What’s wrong?”

“Uh, nothing, I’m fine, I - ”

Before he could finish, the door to Granny’s Diner swung open, as the bell rang, and in walked Regina Mills, a look of uneasiness painted over her face. Emma, David and everyone else in the diner suddenly fell silent, all other noises ceasing, and their gazes turned to her and they watched as she passed through the doorway, balancing a large, white pan filled with something on one arm. Whatever it was, it smelled good. “Sorry I’m late,” she apologized regretfully, though she motioned to her carry. “I brought lasagna,” she said, giving it as a peace offering.

A moment later, the conversations started to awkwardly resume, and Emma turned back around and looked at her father. “I should go talk to Regina - Are you sure you’re alright, David? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Really, I’m fine. I just need some air, I-I’ll be right back,” he hurried out of the booth and walked towards the door, his pace quickening as he made it outside of the diner and onto the sidewalk, until he was practically running down the middle of the empty street. Clamoring for air and sucking in however much he could take, his legs quivered and he started to lose his balance. But he needed to get away from everyone else. . . _he needed to be alone_. Whether he liked it or not, the memories of his time with the man were coming back in a full swing. . .

Killian had been much more than just an old fling of David’s - the man had entered into his life not long after he’d been chosen as prince of the kingdom, which had been a vulnerable time for him. And, since David had been forbidden to see his mother ever again, the pirate had come to be the one real person David could count on to be there for him. When the duties of his position were overwhelming, or his “father” the king was being too demanding, David had _always_ been able to turn to Killian Jones to console and comfort him.

He’d been the first person David had ever loved in his life.

David didn’t want to relive how it had ended between them, and instead he took another deep breath of the cool, New England air, and ran his fingers through his short air. After a few moments, he decided he had calmed down enough to go back inside, but, as he looked up, he noticed that a thick, cloudy fog had descended down upon Storybrooke. It was roaming the streets eerily, a shade of pale grey in the bright night moonlight, and David could just barely make out the outline of the clock tower less than a block away, the time on the on the clock displaying the hour to be somewhere past eight. 

And then he froze, as he noticed a black figure moving next to the clock tower and, despite the mask of the fog, David could quite easily make out who it was: the man who, only a moment ago, he’d been thinking about, his hook shimmering in the moonlight: _Killian Jones_.

“K-Killian!” David shouted in the air, his words more of a statement rather than a question. This couldn’t be real. No way could the pirate Killian Jones be in Storybrooke - this had to be a dream or something.

But he determined it couldn’t have been as soon as the man he called after turned his head and looked directly at David, before jerking his head to the side, like someone else had just gotten his attention, and he ran off quickly, disappearing instantly into the fog and the dead of night.

“Killian! Killian wait!” David cried, launching into a sprint as he raced to the spot where the man had been standing, but by the time he reached it, the man and whoever he had been with were long since gone, leaving David standing there. 

Alone. 


	3. Pirates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the first chapter set in the past. Every other chapter in this story will take place in the past, and showing how the relationship between David and Hook first started out.

Chapter Three

Pirates

**Past**

The wooden deck upon which Prince David’s feet stood swayed up and down as his ship rocked on the rhythmic ocean waves, the salty ocean breeze blowing through the air gently. The sky was clear of anything other than the bright, shimmering sun looking down on them, making the sea appear an emerald green color. The weather was warm and sunny, perfect for a long voyage on the high seas. The temperature was a stark, though welcome, contrast to the cold, wintery country they’d just travelled from.

Having just been crowned prince a little over three months ago, David and his men were returning from a long trip abroad visiting some of their kingdom’s neighboring allies. It had been an official, business-related visit as opposed to a social one. His father, King George’s, kingdom was currently undergoing a war with another nearby realm, and he’d sent David out to garner support from their allies for the war effort. It had mostly a success, from what he could tell, having convinced the leaders and rulers of most of the countries to join them in battle.

He hoped it would please his father to hear the news: their allies had promised soldiers and, most importantly, _gold_ , the only things that really seemed to speak to King George.

His blue eyes looked over the men around him: manning the steering wheel, holding fast the helms, protecting the cargo and doing other various odds jobs; they were the lucky ones. Most of the males in his kingdom had been shipped off to the battlefront to fight - most with no hopes of making it back - while they’d been placed on a ship and sent to sea. However, in only a few months-time, they’d all be fighting in battle, as well.

David despised war and fighting, but he was one hundred percent sure he’d have to participate in battle. He was, after all, the prince.

He could feel his forehead damped with a drop of sweat under the heat of the sun, and he started to regret wearing the heavy, mink cloak that was draped over the shoulders of his thin, unbuttoned shirt. The wool pants that clamped his legs were bad enough, but David decided the fur shawl was too much. It was apart of the formal attire he had departed in, but, since most of the crew members had shed their own uniforms, he quickly decided to forgo the thick piece of cloth for a more comfortable outfit.

He made his way to his cabin, which cupped the very back of the ship and was the largest room onboard, encompassing one, great room and a separate office. He could see the waves trailing behind the ship from the large windows as he opened the doors and entered into the bright room. David undid the fastens of the cloak and tossed it on a nearby chair, as he himself collapsed on the soft cushions of his bed in the corner. He planted his hands against his face and let out an uneasy sigh.

He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to do this. The life he now led as a prince was a totally different one than the one he’d led as a poor shepherd boy on his mother’s farm - the latter was a relatively comfortable being, one that was only plagued with the occasional necessary work to maintain their minimal livestock, horse and their group of small farm animals. It had been a happy life, one that he had been more than happy to lead till the day he died.

The former, however, was a far cry from anything remotely happy or comfortable. He may now live in a sweeping, grand palace that overlooked the kingdom; be surrounded by the most famous, and notable royals in the realm; have access to vast treasuries of gold and riches that weighed more than, perhaps, the whole country itself; be clothed in the finest fabrics; be served by an army of servants, whose sole purpose is to meet his ever whim, but his life was nothing nearly close to one of happiness.

Not when he was forced to meet every single grueling and horrific demand the king made, or risk the death of his mother and himself.

He _could_ try escape - though it would be futile. King George's army would find him, eventually, even if he left the country and fled elsewhere. And besides, how would he even do such a thing? He barely had any sword training or fighting lesson, and the palace was kept under lock twenty-four hours a day, not to mention the round-the-clock guards stationed to watch his every  -

A loud thud shattered through the air in that moment, interrupting him from his thoughts, followed by a crash that sent vibrations streaming through the ship and David was thrown from his bed and onto the cold floor. _What is going on out there?_ He thought to himself as he quickly got onto his feet and made his way across his cabin and to the door, on his way to investigate what exactly had caused the noise.

Just as he was about to open it, he heard screaming and the sound of swords clinking together from on deck, leading David to believe that his ship had to be, none other than, under attack. He'd been warned about it before. _Pirates? Rival countries? Traitors?_ He didn’t have the slightest guess, but he knew he’d have to defend his ship.

Pausing to grab his sword, he burst through his door and out onto the deck.

The sight of all his men in ropes greeted him, tied and bound together on their knees against the soaked deck. Surrounding them were _pirates_.

Before he could react, the icy blade of a sword instantly found itself pressed against the skin of his neck, as his eyes darted to his side to find one of _them_ just next to his door, holding the sword to his neck. His sword was knocked out of his hands and onto the ground. “Found ‘em, capt’n” the pirate shouted aloud between missing teeth to, who David assumed, was their leader.

The captain suddenly came into David’s view as he, with a sword still pressed to his neck, stepped out into the open, bracing the windy sea air. The man that stood before him had dark, handsome features that David couldn’t help but admire, despite the situation: ebony, rustled hair that swept like waves atop his head, gleaming in the light under the burning sun; thick, hairy eyebrows that beautifully complimented his deep blue eyes; lush lips that stretched into a devious smile across his face. Were it not for his scraggly black scruff and the dark makeup around his eyes, David could’ve mistaken his face for that of some playboy prince in his father’s court.

His eyes peered into David’s as he flashed him a smile that made it seem as he had not just taken his ship and men captive, but instead was greeting an old friend. He shot up an eyebrow. “Ah, mate, you must be the prince of this fine vessel me and my men have landed on today.”

David didn’t respond, instead shooting an eye down at the piece of iron to his neck. Noticing it, the other man waved his hand in the air. “Please, Smee, do release our guest from your blade. I’m confident he won’t try anything.”

The other man did so, and David stepped a foot away from him, rubbing his neck with the palm of his hand.

“Indeed I am,” David spoke, his voice clear and assertive despite their circumstance.

“May I have your name, mate?” The other man asked, clearly waiting for an answer.

“David. I’m _Prince_ David.”

“Ah, yes, of course you are. I should’ve recognized you by that charming face of yours; I’m Captain Hook, though, if it pleases you, you may call me _Killian_.” Captain Hook took a step towards David and lunged an arm around his shoulder. The arm had been wrapped around his back before, like a gentlemen, and it was only in that moment that David noticed that, instead of having a hand, in it’s place Captain Hook had none-other than a silver hook.

 _That must be where the name comes from_ , David concluded in his mind.

“Come, mate, shall we have a chat in your quarters on how to proceed?” Without waiting for a response, Hook directed both of them into David’s bedroom, where he promptly closed the door behind him. “Mate,” he said, sliding his arm off of David’s shoulder and pointing to one of the chairs in the room, “Do have a seat.”

The prince looked at the seat and then back at Hook. “I’d prefer to stand, if you don’t mind.” He wasn’t sure how this was going to go down, but he certainly knew he wasn’t going to give the other man the advantage of having him down, should things get physical.

“Of course, do stand, by all means,” Killian shot him another smile, one that sent a quivering feeling down his spine - David wasn’t sure what to make of it. “Now, let me explain what’s going to happen here. Me and my men will ransack your ship of all of its good and treasures, which we’ll load onto our ship. Then, we’ll take all of you with us, and a ransom will be sent out to the king for your return.”

David remained silent, speechless as to what to say. There wasn’t much he could say - his men were overwhelmed and were completely useless. He was on his on his at this point, and he had to do something quickly or else his crew, the ship’s cargo, and himself would soon be prisoners on the pirate's ship. _Who knows how long it would take for them to escape then?_

It was now or never to try and make an escape. In that moment, a small dagger hidden under some sea maps on a table caught his sight. It was only a small blade, certainly not long enough to have a sword fight with, but it could easily stab or disarm a man. Remembering that his sword now laid in the clutches of the pirates outside, David concluded that the knife was his best chance at this point.

“And don’t you worry you’re pretty face, mate,” the pirate rambled on, his eyes racking David’s body as the words flowed out of his mouth, “Not a hair on you or your men will harmed. You’ll all be fine and returned back to your palace in just a few days.”

As his eyes trailed to his feet for only a brief instant, David took his opportunity and, in one swift beat, lunged for the knife and the slammed into Hook, forcing him up against one of the cabin walls and pressing his knife to the upper part of his neck, just like what had been done to him.

Their faces less than an inch apart from each other, David could feel the warm breath of the other man fall against his face as he whispered to him. “How do you like that, _mate_. I have no intention of letting myself or my men get taken by you pirates - ” His words ceased as he paused for a moment, wondering why the man’s smile had yet to have left his face. There wasn’t a glimmer of fear in his eyes, rather, he seemed to be enjoying the whole exchange.

Suddenly a sharp pain kicked into his torso, as Hook’s left arm punched into his side, sending him stumbling backwards off the man, and his knife clattering to the floor. He would’ve surely fallen to the ground, had Killian’s other hand not reached out and caught his arm. He didn’t let go until David had regained his balance.

 _What is with this guy_? David thought to himself, almost about to try to rush into the man in another attempt to escape, before his words cut him off.

“Nice try, mate. Usually had someone tried that little stunt with me, I would’ve made them walk the plank. Luckily for you, I’m not in the habit of killing handsome princes,” Hook took a sudden step backwards, in the opposite direction, towards the door of the cabin, startling David, “But, this time, your bravery has actually helped you. Surely by now my men have raided all the valuables from your ship; and, just this once, I'm actually going to let you and your men go free - ”

Without another word, he exited the room, and David could hear Captain Hook's boots clattering against the wooden deck as he summoned his men and, within in an instant, it sounded as if they’d vanished.

David had remained inside the entirety of the time, stunned at what had just occurred, before he woke up and raced out onto the deck. His men still in ropes, he looked around to find that the pirate’s ship had seemingly disappeared into thin air.

The whole event had been quite odd and, deep in the back of his mind, David wondered if he’d ever see the man again.


	4. Something Else

Chapter Four

Something Else

**Present**

“It’s going to be alright, Henry,” David whispered into the little boy beside him’s ear, wrapping a loving arm around his shivering shoulder and pulling him closer. “It’s _all_ going to be alright.”

Dr. Archibald Hopper’s death had been sudden and shocking to the people of Storybrooke. It hadn’t been two days since Emma and Mary Margaret had returned from the Enchanted Forrest that his lifeless body had been discovered in his office, and the death of the town’s beloved psychologist had been a cruel, and surprising blow to everybody. Particularly to Henry, who hadn’t been taking it at all well and had been in a state of depression since his death.

What wasn’t surprising to most people was that the Evil Queen, Regina, was being accused of murdering him. Most people believed she had killed Archie, and the evidence against her was certainly incriminating. David would’ve believed it, too, had he not seen Killian the day before, on that fateful night after Emma and Mary Margaret’s return.

David hadn’t seen or heard a trace of the man since that night, and he’d been starting to think he had just made it all up: an illusion created by his mind and brought on by having remembered the man after all their years apart. That was, until he’d heard about Archie’s demise, and he realized that seeing Hook the day before couldn’t have been a coincidence. The timing of the two events were just too close together to be that.

The problem was, he didn’t have any proof. He’d been trying to think of something, but he’d come up with nothing. . .

. . . And those thoughts continued to plague his mind as he stood there, in that moment, with Henry, Emma, Mary Margaret and all the rest of his family and friends at Dr. Hopper’s funeral at the town cemetery, where most of Storybrooke had turned out to pay their respects for the man. Archie had been loved by most everyone, so the large crowd that had showed up was not surprising.

Henry remained silent, visibly fighting back tears as he and everyone else stood around the empty grave that Archie’s casket was now being lowered into. From Henry’s other side, a hand warmly patted his back, and a kiss suddenly met the top of his head. It was Mary Margaret, and her sad eyes moved up from Henry and met David’s.

She remained silent, though the expression across her face communicated what she would’ve said. _What were they going to do?_

David rubbed Henry’s shoulder. He knew what he had to do, or at least had to try and do - if Hook was in town and had murdered Archie, then that meant things were not over, and, soon, the man’s death would be the least of their worries. David knew what Hook could be capable of, especially when under the influence of someone else. Perhaps he’d always known that, but, long ago, he’d chosen to ignore it. He'd chosen to see only the good in the man, which may or may not have been a mistake.

Either way, now he needed to know. He had to try and find him.

* * *

After the funeral service had ended, and everyone had paid their respects, Granny and Ruby suggested they all head back to the diner, where food and drinks would be provided for everyone, all on the diner's tab in honor of Archie’s memory. With the solemn atmosphere of the burial still looming over them, most everyone had agreed to flock to the diner for an after-service, including Mary Margaret and Emma, and David saw this as the perfect opportunity to slip away and proceed with his "investigation".

Ten minutes later, his car pulled up to the Storybrooke Harbor. He'd been thinking about it, and he'd decided that was the most logical place to begin looking for a pirate. He knew full well about Killian's ship, the Jolly Roger, and he also knew that there was no way the man would've travelled to another world without it. He kept his eyes peeled open for any sign of the ship as he exited his car, and started walking down the empty docks that bordered the sea. There wasn't anyone else in sight, which made his search only slightly easier. 

As he made his way past the wooden benches and iron railings that lined the decks of the harbor, a chilly breeze rolled through, and David wondered what exactly he would do if he found the man. _Arrest him_? Probably not, considering that would most likely not turn out well. _Confront him_? Maybe, but he wasn’t sure he’d have the stomach to be able to see his old flame again. Just the mere glimpse of him the other night had caused a hurricane of emotions to swirl up inside of him, and he wasn’t sure what would happen if he saw Killian again. 

Nevertheless he knew he had to do something. He couldn't let Archie's murder go unsolved, and he couldn't allow Hook and whoever he was with, if they really were in town, to wreak havoc. He'd faced dragons, armies, evil queens, and a twenty-eight-year-long curse before; surely he could face an old face from his past.

In that moment, his eyes caught sight of a large, empty space at the very edge of the harbor. It stuck out to him because it was a big enough spot for a very large vessel to have been docked, but for some reason it was unoccupied, which was unusual considering all the other ports were crowded over with ships, each fighting for space. Any one of those boats could've easily been docked in that large space, but none did. Something inside of him told him to check it out, and so he hurriedly paced down the remaining length of deck separating him from it, until he finally came upon the stretch of deck. He approached the spot cautiously, regretting not bringing his gun for protection. As he did so, he heard a faint swooshing sound echo behind him. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he glimpsed a reflection in the water of a purple smoke fading behind him and, then, suddenly, it all went black, as his body collapsed, unconscious, onto the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

David's body awoke to the startling sensation of cold, icy water splashing against his face, as his eyes fluttered open violently. His sights was blurred and, for a brief second, he didn't remember what had happened. . . that is, until a sharp, biting pain started throbbing at the back of his head, and then it all started to come back to him: Archie's murder, Killian, the ship. Everything. 

He looked up to see a pirate sitting not far away from him, fingering with his hook and staring directly back at him. Killian, who arched a thick, ebony eyebrow prominently into the air, shot David a devious grin as their eyes met. "Ah, look who's finally awake." 

"Killian. . ." David's heart shot to his throat, as his body squirmed, and it was then that he noticed he was tied to one of the ship's masts with a rope. "Y-you're really here? I really did see you the other night. . ." 

"Indeed, you did, mate." As his words hit him, David flinched again as a ring of pain shot him once more. He could feel a pounding knot that had formed at the back of his head. "Aye, Cora really did do a number on you didn't she? Unluckily for you, you happened upon my ship just as she was arriving back. She wanted to stay and chat, but she had other matters to attend to." 

David's heart sank as he discovered that Killian's devilish companion was none-other than the Queen of Hearts. 

"Perhaps I should get you some ice, mate?"

The other man shook his head slowly, and it took David a second to collect himself, for in that moment all sorts of emotions were running through his body, as he instantly relived everything he had been through with Killian. He felt sick to his stomach, and he was sure that that the expression that had fallen over his face was a grim, pale, sweaty one. When he finally did drum up the strength to speak, it took all of his might. "What are you here for?" and then he remembered why _he_ had come, "did you murder Archie? I mean D-Dr. Hopper? Did you kill him?" 

A curious look appeared on his face. "The cricket? Alas, it was not I who did that, but Cora." 

Somewhere inside of him, David was relived it hadn't been Killian who'd killed the man. Deep in his heart, David was still clinging to the hope that, even after all this time, Killian was still a good man.

But the realization still surprised him. "Why Killian? What did he ever do to you - " He paused, letting out a gulp, "Are you going to kill me, too?" 

"No. Not yet, at least." David's eyes widened, as he suddenly stopped recognizing the man in front of him. The words that had just escaped from his mouth. . . those weren't from the Killian he knew. No, those were from a monster. "Wait, David" Killian sighed as he rubbed his hand against his forehead and he took a step closer to David, " _no_ , I'm not going to kill. But you need to stay away. I won't kill you, mate, but that doesn't mean Cora won't." 

"Why? What is all this about?" 

"I-I can't tell you, mate. It's for your own safety," Killian raised his hook into the air and slashed it at David's sides, tearing open the ropes that bound him and freeing the man from the post. Immediately, David lunged towards the pirate and wrapped his hands tightly around his neck, forcing him back against one of the walls. Killian looked surprised. 

"T-This isn't you Killian," David said, remorsefully, as he looked deep into the man's eyes. He didn't see Killian. . . he saw someone else.  _Something else._

The pirate made no effort to try and free himself from David's hands, and he just stood there, accepting it. David could've easily snapped his neck, but still Killian took all of it without trying to fight back. In fact, it almost seemed to David like the man wanted to die. "I'm not the same person you remember, mate. It's been a long time. Things have changed. I've changed." 

David released his grip and stumbled back. There was a darkness in his eyes, one that sent shivers running through David and frightened him. Killian had always been drawn to the darkness, he'd known that, but the black he'd seen just then was something far, far worse than just a darkness. It was an evil, the likes of which David had never seen before. "Killian, what's happened," he paused, "let me in, Killian. I know it's been years since we've seen each other, but I can help you. Just tell me what it is. _Please_."

He shook his head grimly. "I'm sorry, mate. You can't save everyone David." 

Before he could reply, David was once more overcome with a blackness, as Cora suddenly appeared from behind him, twirled her hand, and knocked him out cold onto the wooden deck. As his consciousness faded away from him, he could hear her laughing in the background. 


	5. I Don't Trust You

Chapter Five

I Don't Trust You

**Past**

Lucky for David and his crew, there had been no further pirate interactions on their voyage back to the Enchanted Forest, but that doesn’t mean the man hadn’t been with him. David found himself intrigued with the pirate he’d met, for reasons unknown to him. He couldn’t quite place it, but. . . something about Captain Hook had left a mark on David, and it’d been at the forefront of his mind since the moment Hook departed the ship, till the very second their vessel docked at the royal harbor.

His men had prepared several hours in advance before landing, and now, as the boat pulled up against the wooden docks, led on by men on the ground who were tugging the ship closer with ropes, the crew of his ship fluttered about unloading their cargo and carry - mainly gifts from their kingdom’s allies as symbols of their continued support.

A carriage was already docked near the harbor, ready to sweep David away to his father’s castle. He quickly said goodbye to his fellow crew mates, and then proceeded on to the carriage.

* * *

“Father,” David greeted as he entered the circular war-room of the palace, where his father could usually be found these days, hunched over the roaring fireplace, arms folded behind his back, and a stern expression etched into his visibly aged face.

And that was exactly how old King George looked now as David saw him then. “Well?” the man asked, turning his head slightly towards his son. His tone is firm and stiff, one almost completely empty of emotion. It echoed in the vaulted ceilings of the room.

“The voyage was successful. Our allies have promised to support us in the war, and they’ve even sent gold as a sign of their commitment,” David bit his tongue, unsure of whether to tell his father about what had happened while they were out on the high seas, or to simply keep it from the man altogether.

He didn’t particularly want to lie to the king, but he wasn’t eager for his father’s harsh, brutal reprimanding, either. He received enough of those as it was.

“Good. We’ll need their support,” his voice silenced as an army of chain-mail-wearing royal guards carted into the room chests full of gold coins, and he watched with pleased eyes as they set the crates down on the room’s large table before him. George approached the piles, and started to feel the smooth coins with his hands. “Leopold has denied our requests for support. The coward doesn’t want to 'interfere' in any ongoing battles.”

His tone was scathing, and George scoffed and made his way back to the fireplace, as his hands once more joined together behind him in formation.

“And King Maurice?”

The king shook his head. “They’re undergoing a war of their own with the ogres. They can’t help us, not that they’d have much to offer, anyways.”

"But we still have our western allies, father. All is not lost." There was something unusual about his father's behavior; David half-expected King George to be in a furious rage over the loss of two important and neighboring allies, but the man wasn't. He seemed his normal, unpleasant mood, which David found himself suspicious of.

"No, not all is lost. . .Not yet, at least," George remarked. "I believe I have something that may change the tides of the war in our favor; a secret weapon that I've recruited." The king left it there, not adding any further explanation as to what his 'secret weapon' may be, and a curious look fell over David's face at his father's mysterious words. 

"A secret weapon? What do you mean?" 

Before his father could reply, however, David got his answer, as a smooth, familiar voice oozed in the air behind him. "Why, he means  _me_ , mate."

Like a streak of lightening, David's head whipped around to see Captain Hook standing there, having apparently slipped into the room, unbeknownst to him, behind him. He was smiling at him just as David had seen him the last time they met, only this time they weren't on a ship. They were in the center of his father's palace, and David was wondering very much what the pirate was doing here. 

" _You,_ " was all that he managed to mutter, his eyes focusing in on the other man's. David was more surprised than outraged at the man's presence; he'd managed to convince himself that he'd never set eyes on Hook again, and watching him then, in that moment, was almost as startling as it had been the first time, when he'd robbed his ship. Somehow, he couldn't find the rights words to say, so all he could do was repeat himself once more. "You." 

It was more forceful, more collected, than before. 

"Hello again,  _Prince David_." 

George looked over at his son. "Ah, yes, I'd forgotten you'd met already," the king smirked.

"W-what?" David stuttered, unsure if he'd heard his father correctly.  _He knew about-_

"I'm fully aware that this pirate and his crew attacked your ship, David. That he almost took you and your crew hostage, and that, at the last moment, he changed his mind and left you be. I know because I hired him to." At his son's confused expression, George further explained impatiently, "It was a test. I needed to see if Captain Jones could live up to his nefarious reputation- "

"And did I?" Hook prodded. 

"I'm pleased to say you did." A proud grin found itself formed across Hook's lips as his eyes wandered over to David's with keen intent. David's cheeks flushed a bright tint of red as he could feel the man's stare raking his body up and down. A look of seductive hunger was seeping from Killian's face, as he licked his lips tastily, ignoring David's uncomfortable expression.

"I don't understand," David protested, turning back to his father, "I don't know what you're saying." He may not have understood what his father was getting at, but he had an eery feeling his wasn't going to like whatever it was when he found out. 

"This war is crushing us, David, and if we don’t find a way to gain the upper hand soon, we may very well find ourselves enslaved to another kingdom. Since our own army has been seemingly ineffective, I'm recruiting Captain Hook and his men to help us gain that upper hand." 

"How will a damn pirate be able to help us? All they're good for is thievery," David murmured begrudgingly, scowling at Hook as he spoke. It was clear to Hook that he wasn't exactly over what had happened between them.

But Killian hadn't truly expected him to be.

"And that's exactly what he'll do for us," George replied, "They're going to target, plunder and then destroy our enemy's vessels, splitting all the treasure taken halfway between both of us. Not only will our own ships be protected on the high seas now, but it'll cripple our opponents navy, and will be an excellent way to fuel the royal coffers with fresh, much-needed gold. I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner." 

George picked up a small sack-of-gold from the table and tossed it to Hook, quickly snatching his attention away from David's body. The pirate nodded appreciatively in thanks.

"There's plenty more of where that came from if you're successful," George added, taking a moment to appreciate the vast sums of wealth in front of him piled up on the table. 

David narrowed his eyes at the pirate. "I want  _no_ part of this." 

"Oh, on the contrary, you're going with him." Before David could argue, however, George quickly shot him down. "You'll go with him, or else. You _know_ the consequences." 

At that moment, there was an barely audible knock at the door and a guard slipped into the room, requesting King George's presence in another part of the castle. It was urgent, the soldier had informed, so George excused himself and slipped away, leaving David and Hook alone in the room. 

David turned to Hook. "It doesn't matter what my father says, _I don't trust you_ , and never will." 

"I don't expect you to, mate-" 

"- I'm sure you have some ulterior motive. You are, after all, a pirate." 

Hook walked up to the man and grazed the very tip of his icy hook across the David's jawline, taking obvious pleasure from it before the other man quickly swat it away

“What do you think you’re - ”

“Don’t worry, mate,” Killian said, “Believe me, I _don’t trust you, either._ ” 


	6. Doing Something

Chapter Six

Doing Something

**Present**

When David’s eyes fluttered open once more, and the blurry haze of unconsciousness faded away, he found himself tucked cozily in-between the soft sheets of his and Mary Margaret’s bed in their loft. For a brief second he wondered how he’d gotten there, before suddenly remembering his last encounter with Hook and the person who'd knocked him out, whom he presumed to be Cora. The fact that he was still in his regular clothes helped to trigger that memory. 

He pushed himself up to a sitting position and looked around the room: there was no one there, and it appeared the loft was empty. Nobody must have gotten back yet from Archie’s funeral reception at Granny’s Diner. David was sorry that he missed it, though he knew he had had no choice. He'd had to investigate, and it was a good thing, too, since his suspicion turned out to be true. Hook and Cora _were_ in town. 

He threw off the covers and got up out of the bed, walking over to the kitchen. A few minutes later he was brewing up a nice, steaming cup of coffee in the coffeepot. Just then, the lock to the apartment door clicked, and a mere second later in walked Mary Margaret, Emma and Henry, all three with somber expressions on their faces.

“David,” Mary Margaret whispered as she unbuttoned her jacket and hung it on their coat rack, before wrapping him in a tight hug. “David it was- ” He doesn’t seem receptive immediately, still shaken up from his meeting with Hook. His wife noticed immediately, and she stepped back to take a better look at him. “Are you alright? You’re freezing, and you look pale.”

He shook his head, though not convincingly. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not David, even I can tell that,” Emma adds as she and Henry take a seat on the couch.

“She’s right, David. Go and lie down, and I’ll bring you a warm cup of coffee. Get some rest.”

Rest was the last thing David wanted at that point, though he conceded and returned to the warm sheets of his bed, knowing that it was the only option at this point that would satisfy his wife’s concerns. He knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. He closed his eyes quickly, acting as if he had dozed off to sleep once more, though in reality he was still thinking.

Thinking about all that had happened those past few days. But more specifically, he was thinking about Hook.

* * *

David’s knock against the white, wooden door was soft and faint, just audible enough to be heard inside but nothing more. One single knock, and that was all. He looked around, making sure no one saw him. It had been a miracle that he’d been able to sneak out of the loft that morning without Mary Margaret or anyone else noticing. He’d slipped out while they’d all still been asleep, and had driven there as quick as he could, careful not to draw any attention.

Regina Mills answered her door and arched an eyebrow at the man on her doorstep. “David? What are you doing here?”

He wasn't quite sure of that himself. The plan he contorted up while he'd been "sleeping" had sounded, perhaps, better in his head. He was going to tell Regina that her mother was in town, in hopes that she'd be able to do something to stop the woman. The plan was not to tell her about Hook and then, with Cora out of the way, he'd have a better chance of getting Killian to give-up. But now, looking back on it, it didn't seem like it was the best of plans. “I need to speak with you.”

She didn’t look particularly pleased to see him. It wasn’t an unhappy expression, though it wasn’t a happy one, either. “Is something wrong with Henry?” There was clear concern in her voice.

“No, it’s about something else.”

She shook her head and prepared to close the door once more. “Unless there’s something wrong with my son, I’m not interested.”

He barred her from closing the door with his hands. “Wait, trust me, you’ll want to hear what I have to say,” she looked him up and down and could see that he was serious. She opened the door once more and signaled him to go on. “May I come in?”

She nodded and led him inside. They walked through the entrance hall and into the living room, where Regina took a seat on the sofa. David sat opposite her. The morning sun crept in from between the curtains, lighting up slivers of the room around them. David looked Regina directly into her eyes. 

“Storybrooke’s in trouble.”

“You’ll have to be more specific,” the lady says, as if she's heard it before.

“You’re mother is in town,” David blurted out suddenly. He had no choice at this point but to carry on with what he'd planned. Regina’s face fell pale at his words.

“W-what?” Her voice shook. 

“Cora, she’s in Storybrooke.”

“But, that can’t be possible. Emma and your wife stopped her.” Her expression was a panicked one. 

“Well she must’ve found some way to break through. I saw her at the harbor, and she knocked me out cold.”

Regina stood up from her seat, and it was clear that the news had made her uncomfortable. Just by her behavior, Charming realized that all Snow had said about Regina's relationship with her mother was true. She hadn't been exaggerating when she'd said that Regina was terrified of her mother. In fact, he was starting to be frightened by her, as well. 

“Does Emma or anyone else know?”

“No, I didn’t want to worry them. Regina, you and I need to do something to stop her. Before she causes any damaged. There has to be some way.”

"Oh, I'm sure it's already too late to worry about damage." Regina paused for a moment, visibly lost in thought. After a second she nodded. “I think I have an idea,” she walked across the room and grabbed her coat. “Follow me.”

* * *

The temperature in Regina’s vault was frosty and chilly, perhaps even more so than the actual, winter, New England air outside the small mausoleum. So much so, that David could see the white expulsion of his breath whenever he took in air, and he pulled his jacket closer together to protect himself from the cold. He watched from afar as Regina dug through a series of chests that dotted the stone floor.

“What are you looking for?” David asked, peeking over her shoulder.

“I’m looking for something I think can help us.”

“Something to stop Cora?”

“Unfortunately, nothing exists that's powerful enough to stop my mother. No, the potion that I have in mind will on disable her for a short while, but it should be long enough for us to figure out what we’re going to do with her. She's no ordinary practitioner of magic; it takes strong magic to immobilize her, but this particular potion should be able to cripple her and whoever she tricked into bringing her here.”

David gulped. “ _Whoever she tricked into bringing her here_? What do you mean?”

“Well, my mother may be powerful, but she’s not powerful enough to travel between realms on her own. No one’s that powerful. She must’ve found someone else who brought her here, and whoever they are, they’ll regret that decision,” she continued digging around until she finally located a small, purple bottle. She held it up in the air for them both to see, “ah, just what I was looking for. This should work.”

“Will it harm them?”

“What do you care about what happens to my mother?” Regina glared over at him, before casting a suspicious eye at him. “Wait, there’s something you’re not telling me. I can see it in your eyes,” she stood up from the ground and walked towards him. “You’re hiding something from me.”

“I’m not.”

She crossed her arms and frowned at him. “Please, I can tell when a hero’s lying. You all have this pathetic look on your face, like you’re committing a murder. It's practically dripping from your face. .  If my mother’s _really_ in town, then we don’t have time to play these cat and mouse games - just tell me what it is, Charming.”

“Cora _is_ in town, Regina. I'm not lying about that.”

“Alright, then if it’s not my mother, then. . .” Regina’s face suddenly lit up as she came to a sudden conclusion, “it must be the person she’s with. You know who it is, don’t you?”

After being stared down for several seconds, David finally gave in and nodded. “Yes, I know who the person is. It’s the man you’re mother was with back in the Enchanted Forest. Captain Hook. He's the one that helped her get here.”

Regina gave him a confused look. “A pirate? I’d have thought you’d be perfectly fine with me capturing the man that tormented your wife and daughter alongside my mother? What gives?”

David bit his lip. “It’s not that. He and I. . . have a history.”

“A history that neither Snow or Emma is aware of?” David didn’t need to reply, the answer was clear and perfectly evident on his face: yes. “What kind of history?” before David could answer this time, however, Regina quickly stopped him, “wait, I don’t want to know. The last thing I need to be made aware of is more Charming-family drama.” She fingered the bottle in her hand, and turned to make her way towards the door. “Lead me to where you saw her, I’ll find her, and then use this potion on her _and_ Hook.”

"Will it harm him?" 

Regina's eyes met his, and she could clearly see that, whatever the history between the two men was, it was a very serious one. "No, it won't harm him." 


	7. Valuable Cargo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set a few days after the events of ch. 5.

Chapter Seven

Valuable Cargo

 **Past**  

David clutched the oak edges of his bed frame tightly as the ship he was a passenger on bobbled back in forth on the high waters, battling against a storm they were now in the middle of. Heavy rains and forceful waves had been crashing down on the vessel for hours now, to the point where there was no chance David would be getting any sleep in the middle of it. From within the relative comforts of his cabin, he could hear the men outside on deck, running back in forth across the boat in attempts to fight off the storm, screaming orders that could barely be heard over the thrashing winds and waters.

The experience was only reminding David how much he hated the sea.

He looked uneasily out from one of the cabin port-holes to find a black sky crowded with thundering rain clouds, from which streaks of vibrant lightening struck down on the roaring waves below. It was quite an unnerving scene to David, to say the least.

Desperately wishing he were back on dry land, he wondered very much how Captain Hook planned on rescuing their ship from the storm.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door and David looked over to see none other than Killian Jones himself trudge through the doorway, as if personally summoned by David’s thoughts of him. The pirate was sopping wet, drenched in liquid from his toes to his head, and had a constant pool of water collecting beneath him. “How are you holding up, _your majesty_?” he asked as he brushed soaking wet hair from his face with the tip of his hook.

“Shouldn’t you be out there?” David replied, nodding towards the door.

“My men can handle it. I’ve trained them well. Besides, I have a duty to protect my ship’s cargo.”

David arched an eyebrow. “Really?”

Killian nodded. “More specifically our most _valuable_ piece of cargo. That would be you, Prince Charming.”

“I can protect myself,” David sniffed as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the headboard of his bunk.

“Against Poseidon’s greatest storm in the middle of the bloody ocean?” Killian smirked, “aye, mate, it’s probably best to leave that to the professionals.”

“Such as yourself?” There was an air of sarcasm in his voice. 

“Aye.” Hook turned away from the prince and pulled up a chair at the foot of David’s bed. Peeling off the heavy coat that was pasted to his skin from the rain and tossing it onto the floor, Killian lowered himself down into the seat and stared at the man in front of him with a warm smile from between the wet hairs of his chin scruff.

“You know I’m not just some blundering prince who is nothing more than an idiot. I have a brain,” David reminded him, his tone slightly hostile, though, from the way it sounded, it seemed as if his comment wasn't just directed at Killian.

“I know you’re not just a blundering prince. You’re a very _handsome_ blundering prince,” the smile across Hook’s face stretched to the edges of his face.

“I’m serious.”

Despite his grin, Killian became serious. “Of course you’re more than that, mate. I haven’t known you for very long, but even I can see that.”

David nodded. “Not everyone does.”

Killian’s grin began to fade. “Like your father?” He didn't usually try and pry, in fact Killian reveled in anonymity, but there was something about King George's behavior back at the palace that told Killian there was a frosty relationship between the two. And based on David's attitude, it seemed as if he wanted to talk. 

“He doesn’t think I’m fit to run the kingdom, to be a prince or anything else for that matter. That I’m. . . _incapable_ of doing anything at all: royal affairs, military affairs, certainly monetary affairs. He doesn’t think I’m anything like my oh-so glorious twin brother. I’m more of a pest to him than anything. That’s why he’s sending me off with you: to get me out of his way for several weeks,” David shook his head and looked up at Killian, who was listening intently. “I don’t even know why I’m telling you all of this.”

“Because sometimes it can be nice to have a person to talk to, mate,” Killian added. “I imagine you don’t have much of anyone to confide in at King George’s castle. It seemed to me he had a pretty firm hold over the place.”

“Well, you’re right about that. He does what he wants, and no one dares to defy him or they’ll end up dead or in prison. As if it wasn’t hard enough not having a father growing up, now that I’ve fallen gotten one, he’s a ruthless and brutal monster.” At that moment, a wave of sea water slammed into the ship's side, knocking books and other objects off of the cabin shelves and sending furniture to the floor. They rocked back forth violently for a moment, and suddenly the sounds of the footsteps on the decks grew quicker. “Are you sure you don’t need to check on them?”

“Aye. Smee, my first mate, is more than capable of handling it.” On second thought, Killian wasn’t quite sure about the validity of his statement - alas, Smee had a tendency towards clumsiness that was ill-suited when he required focused precision to steer them out of the storm - but nevertheless he was convinced that his crew could handle the storm. They’d been through far worse than this over the years. Besides, he wasn’t about to miss this opportunity to learn more about David.

Something inside of him was causing him to grow fond of the man, a particular type of fondness for a person that he hadn't felt in a long time.

“Well if you’re so sure. . .”

“Listen, mate, I-I understand what you’re going through. I grew up without a father, too. He abandoned me and my brother, and if that wasn't bad enough sold us into slavery onboard a sea vessel. Living life without a father is. . . hard.” Killian wanted to reach out and touch David reassuringly, but he had a gut feeling that might be a bad idea.

“My my, is the infamous Captain Hook being _relatable_?”

“I can be when I choose to.” The grin returned to the pirate’s face.

“Well, it doesn’t matter anyhow. Not for long, at least.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because soon, he’s going to marry me off to some wealthy princess, who can fill our empty coffers, and then, once that’s happened, he'll have no reason to keep me around as a burden to him anymore. He’ll be done with me. He’s already begun lining up potential candidates, of whom I’m sure he’ll have picked one by the time I return,” David explained, “and don’t worry, pirate. After this voyage, you won’t ever have to be bothered with seeing me again, as well.”

“You're not a bother," Killian said a little to quickly, though David didn't notice. "I’ll admit, mate, I’ve actually grown fond of you. You’re not just some blundering prince, you know.” Just then, the ship rocked forward suddenly again, this time much more violently than earlier, and David was nearly thrown from his bed and onto floor had Killian, with his non-hooked hand, not caught him, and tossing him instead into the pirate’s lap.

David's head lodged up against Killian's ribs, he looked up at the pirate with his pretty eyes and they both stared at each other for a brief second, before grins formed on both their faces and they started laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of what had just happened.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” David said as he slid off the pirate's lap and sat back down on the bed.


	8. Let Me Go

Chapter Eight

Let Me Go

“Over there,” David said, nodding towards the empty dock at the farthest edge of the Storybrooke harbor. “That’s where I saw them. Kil- _Hook’s_ ship is docked there, but your mother must’ve used magic to disguise it.”

“A cloaking spell,” Regina concluded.

“Yes.” As he spoke, he looked around at their surroundings: much like the last time he’d been there, the harbor was relatively empty, save for a few small fishing boat dangling on the horizon, clouded by the New England mist. And despite both of them wearing jackets, it was futile against the frosty temperature. 

Regina marched onwards down the creaky and worn wooden boards of the deck towards the end of the docks. David, following right beside her, could see the stern expression forming on her face in an attempt to brace herself for her vastly-looming encounter with her mother; however, despite the front she was trying to put up, deep down David could see a frightened child still shivering with terror in Regina’s eyes.

Because it had been the same look he'd had in his own eyes when he'd first met King George. 

David, too, was trying to brace himself for whatever was about to happen. But, no matter what occurred between the four of them, he had promised himself the very moment he had gone to Regina that he would do whatever it took to protect Killian. He didn't care about what happened to the rest of them, but he wasn't about to let Hook get hurt. 

He  _couldn't_.

They reached the end dock in a matter of seconds. With ease, Regina waved her hand over the empty space of water and revealed Killian’s ship to them both, the cloaking spell that masked it melting as her hand passed by. Retrieving the potion from her coat pocket, without a single moment’s hesitation, Regina proceeded onboard the ship. As soon as her foot hit the deck, she undid the bottle cap, ready to strike it at her mother the instant she saw her. David pulled out his gun.

They both fell silent as Regina paused to listen. “They must not be here,” she determined as an explanation for the quietness of the vessel. Just as the words escaped from her lips, however, the cabin door swung open and out walked Captain Hook, looking very smug at the two of them with crossed arms.

“Well, if it isn’t Prince Charming and. . . is that the Evil Queen, too? Well, it’s a party now, isn’t it mates?” David could see through the act Killian was putting up the moment their eyes met for a brief second, before the other man pulled his gaze away. "You're looking very pretty now, aren't you Regina? It must run in the family."

“Where is she?” Regina demanded. "Where's my mother?"

“Darling,” an older woman’s voice rang out through the air, as en elegant lady in a sweeping gown suddenly protruded from a cloud of purple smoke behind Regina. She was quite beautiful for her age, and, judging by the resemblance between the two, David inferred her to be none-other than Regina’s mother, Cora. “I’m here. _I'm here_ , my dear.”

Regina spun around to face the other woman and instantly tossed the liquid at her. Without any surprise, Cora solemnly held her hand up into the air and froze the potion mid-flight, throwing it in the water.

“Did you really think that would work?”

“I had to try,” Regina replied somberly, realizing she had failed. “Hello mother.”

“Hello Regina. It's been too long. The last time I saw you was when you tried to have me killed-”

“I should've known you weren't really dead. It's never that easy. Why are you in Storybrooke, mother? How did you get here?”

“I had to see you, my love- ” Cora started.

“Through a magical bean,” Killian intervened. Cora shot him a glare.

With the grace of a queen, Cora stepped over to her daughter and took her by the hand. “Let’s go inside. It’s chilly out here, and we have some catching up to do.” A second later they both disappeared within the doorway of the cabin, leaving only David and Killian remaining.

“You came back,” Killian said once they’d gone. He turned to David. “ _You shouldn’t have come back_. I told you to let me go, mate.”

“You thought I was just going to abandon you. . . like _this_? And with her” he replied, referring to Cora. 

“I will have my revenge, David. I’ve waited far too long to get it, and you can’t stop me. You can’t stop _us_.”

“Is that what this is all about? Getting vengeance on the man who murdered your wife? Killian, I-I thought you’d moved on? You told me you’d moved on, but you didn’t?”

“I’ve never moved on from what happened, I only told you so because I didn’t want to ruin. . . well, it doesn’t matter anymore. None of what I said to you matters anymore.” He shook his head gravely and looked away from David. “ _I lied to you_. About everything, I lied to you.”

With the other man’s words, it was as if Killian had taken a hammer and thrown it into David’s heart, shattering it into a thousand pieces inside his body. He was crushed to hear him say that. Crushed to hear that this obsession with finding a ghost from Killian’s past was still plaguing the man David loved, and had been plaguing him every second that they’d been together.

At one point, David thought he’d been the light that had smashed the demons inside of Killian. At one point he’d thought that it had been his love for the other man that had helped him be able to move on from his terrible past. At one point he’d thought he’d been able to help Killian heal the wounds on his soul.

But now he knows he’d been wrong. “Whatever Cora’s told you about the man that murdered your wife, she’s lying. You’ll never be able to find him, Killian, so just give this up. It’s destroying you. You've become unrecognizable, but it's not too late to change.”

“Oh, but it is too late. There's no going back now, because, you see, I’ve already found him. He’s here, in Storybrooke, and I _will_ kill him, even if I lose my own life in the process.”

“I’m not going to let that happen. I won't let you do that to yourself.”

“ _Leave me_. For the sake of your life, David, flee from this bloody ship right now and let me go! Save yourself.”

“ _I love you_ Killian. I won’t just hide in the shadows, away from the danger, and watch as you suffocate yourself. Whether you like it or not, I will never let you go. Not like this, and I won’t let you do this- ”

Killian interrupted him. “I _never_ loved you.” The words come painfully from his mouth, almost as if he’s forcing the words to depart from in between his teeth. There is a pain in his eyes, the worst that David's ever seen before. “Never.”

“I don’t believe you,” David shook his head and stepped forward, reaching out for Killian, but the other man took two step backwards. “You’re just saying that. . .”

“It’s true. I only wanted you for the sex. You were nothing more than a beautiful prince with a handsome body to me. A distraction that I used to explore another side of me only when I wanted to. What I felt for you was never love. It was lust.”

These words shattered David most of all, but he still couldn't bring himself to believe it was the truth. Their passionate nights together, their hart-felt conversations onboard the Jolly Roger, being they for each other when no one else was. . . that was not lust.

It was  _love_ , the kind that David's never felt before in his life. 

Before David could reply, before he could plead for Killian to give up his suicidal pursuit, the door to the ship’s cabin swung open, and out glided Cora Mills, hand-in-hand with her daughter, a pleased grin spread from her red lips.

Killian torn away his gaze from David and to the elder woman. “Things have gone well between mummy and daughter, then?”

Cora looked over at Regina. “Well Regina?”

She nodded towards the pirate. “My mother and I have made amends.”

“Splendid,” Killian replied.

“She’ll now be helping us with our endeavor," Cora turned and looked over at David, who was still staring at Killian, too caught up in his previous words to realize what was happening then. "And now what to do with him?" 

"I say we toss him overboard and watch him swim away in the freezing water, mate" Killian suggested.

Cora shook her head. "We can't let him live. He'll warn everyone else we're coming, if he hasn't already. He's a liability, and you of all people know how I handle liabilities. We have to kill him." 

" _No._ " Killian replied.

"No," Regina interjected, "no, we can't kill him. They'll find out about us eventually, and it's not him that I want dead. It's Snow White and Emma Swan who I want to bury in the Storybrooke Cemetery. Let him go." 

"Very well, Regina," Cora consented as she waved her hand onwards. She looked at David again. "You're free to go, Prince."  

Realizing he had no choice but to flee, David scrambled off of the boat and onto the deck, but he vowed to himself that he would return. He had made a promise to himself that he would protect Killian, and he wasn't about to give up on that. Not when Killian needed him now, more than ever before. 

Before Cora waved her hand into the air once more, teleporting the boat off to somewhere else, David's eyes met Killian. 

With a sad expression, the pirate mouthed to him  _let me go_ __before disappearing with the wind.


	9. The Sea Witch

Chapter Nine

The Sea Witch 

**Past**

The week following the violent storm that had rocked The Jolly Roger had been a relatively peaceful one, with bright, sunny days and cool, dark nights, perfect for sailing on the high seas. The weather and the wind had been on their side and they had actually managed to arrive at their midway destination a few days ahead of schedule. A small island with an even smaller village of neat, but tiny, wooden huts and rambling homesteads that wrapped around the few miles of lush land that it encompassed, it was in its ports that Killian and his crew docked their ship to refuel on their food, water and other supplies.

David, who had been suffering from a minor bout of seasickness the past two days, had opted to stay on the ship, in bed, and catch up on the sleep he hadn’t been able to get the past night. Killian, too, had decided to stay onboard, sending Smee and the rest of his crew into the village’s oddly large market to purchase the necessary supplies. He wasn't about to leave David alone like this, not when he was ill and certainly not in a foreign port, and should he need anything, Killian’d be right there.

He couldn't place what it was, but there was an unfamiliar feeling rising up inside of him for David.  He'd stopped thinking of the man just as valuable cargo. . . _he was starting to mean so much more than that to Killian_ -

Suddenly, he felt his breath escape him and a sudden jerk on his chest. He looked down to find a slimy, green tentacle wrapping around his torso, gradually squeezing tighter and tighter, having been too caught up in his thoughts to notice it and its source emerge from the vortex of water swirling beside his ship until it had been too late. 

“Well if it isn’t that dirty pirate, Captain Hook,” sneered Ursula, a look of disgust appearing on her face as Killian turned around to face her. She stood, in all her watery, seaweed glory, only a few feet away from him near the railing of his deck. With one of her tentacles wrapped around him, another one lurked not far away, beside its master.

“Ursula- ”

“It’s _the Sea Witch_ , to you,” she corrected, “seeing as how you're responsible for me being this way.”

With Ursula's temper rising, her second tentacle flew through the air and latched itself around his neck with force. “I’m sorry,” he choked, grabbing at the scales of her limb as it tightened itself around his flesh. But it was futile. He couldn't escape her iron-clad. “I’m so sorr- ”

“No you’re not. Don’t lie to me, pirate. You have no remorse for what you did to me, what you took from me,” she let out a vicious snarl as she stepped closer to him, her gaze never leaving his. “You can imagine my surprise when I saw this bucket of wood you call the Jolly Roger, a ship that I'll _never_ forget, bobbing back and forth in my father’s storm a few nights ago. Truthfully, I thought about snapping the tiny decks of your ship in half and pulling you right down to the deepest depths of the ocean, but I refrained. I've always tried not to kill innocents, it's one of the few things that sets me apart from my father. Neither your crew nor your passengers deserved to die, they weren’t responsible for your actions. Only _you_ deserved to be punished, and so instead I opted to stalk you and wait till you were alone. Till the perfect moment when I could squeeze the life out of you myself.”

“So you’re going to kill me?”

“Oh, yes,” she smiled, “I’m going to kill you- ”

“Killian?” David’s voice croaked as he stood in the doorway of his cabin. The sleepy expression on his face gradually began to fade as he saw Ursula and her tentacle around Killian's neck. “W-what’s going on?”

“David!” Killian cried, his tone practically screaming _flee!_ , before Ursula’s spare tentacle whipped across the air and crashed into David, knocking him back against a wall and onto a ground.

“A friend? I’m surprised you have any of those left, pirate. Unfortunately, he’s now just become yet another casualty of what you did to me.” Her tentacle slithers around David’s neck and slowly tightens, despite his fighting back. "I may not usually kill innocents, but I'll make an exception."

“ _Don’t!_ ” Killian cries aloud, yanking forward with great fury and jerking Ursula’s tentacles. It's not enough to break from her hold, but she’s caught off guard by the amount of strength he's summoned.

Grinning, she releases her grip on David. He collapses onto the deck. In fact, the Sea Witch releases them both and watches as Killian rushes over to David’s side. He looks up at her with a look of utter desperation. “Don’t kill him. Like you said about the others: he’s innocent. Please, take me, kill me. Just leave him alone.” He stands up and offers himself to her; however, she shakes her head in refusal, this time catching him off guard. “Your giving me mercy?”

“I’m not not snapping your neck out of mercy, Hook. Why would I when I can see you’re suffering plenty as it is? Why give you a way out, an escape, when I can still see the despondency, frustration and anguish plaguing your eyes that I did all those years ago? The agony of your failed searching for the Dark One is still dripping from your face, as much as you try and hide it from everyone else. I’m going to let you live because you’re practically already in hell as it is.”

“Ursula-” Hook said curtly, side-eyeing David and very much hoping he wasn't awake to hear her words.

“Enjoy your misery, Captain, because I certainly know I will.” A second later the Sea Witch had evaporated into thin air, the small space of deck she once stood on now occupied with nothing more than a puddle of icy water.

* * *

Killian gently pressed the cool cloth against the jagged scar that’s stretched itself like a snake across the width of David’s cheek. After Ursula had vanished, Killian had hurriedly helped an injured David inside to assess the damage: nothing too serious, save for the scar and a few other cuts and bruises that could easily be healed with the application of some medicine that was brought onboard. Despite that, however, Killian still insisted David remain in bed while he treated it. Ugly bruises of purple already started to swell around the cut and David winced as the liquid dripping from the fabric in Killian’s hands touched his skin. “It burns,” he complained.

“Aye, it’ll sting. You’ve got a nasty gash across the side of your head.”

Seated beside the other man's knees, Killian inched closer to David and dabbed the mark again, igniting a shiver of pain through David’s cheek once more. “What even is that?” He shuddered as Killian picked up a small, green bottle on the nightstand and poured another drop of it onto the cloth.

“It's an herbal medicine, to help your bruise heal. I had my crew purchase some in the market this morning, though I didn’t occur to me that later I’d need to be using it on you, mate.” He paused for a brief moment, “I’m sorry about getting you into this, David. It’s my fault.”

“What was that about back there? Why did that. . . creature-”

“ _Cecaelia_. The Sea Witch's half woman, half octopus.”

“Alright, why did that cecaelia nearly strangle the both of us?”

“The Sea Witch and I have a sordid past, mate, to say the least,” he dabbed the bruise one more time with the cloth and then started to carefully place a bandage over the wound. Placing the washcloth back on the nightstand, he stood up and started to walk away. “There’s not much more to it than that. Besides, you need your rest to heal. I'll check in on you later.”

He didn't want to talk about his past. He didn't want David to think any less of him because of the terrible things he did to Ursula. There had been feelings inside of him, feelings for David, that had been growing during their past several weeks on the sea. Feelings that made him think he couldn't bear it if David thought less of him. 

Better to put a shell around himself than risk David seeing the darkness of his past.

“Killian, wait.” The pirate paused at the door. “Are you searching for the Dark One? T-The cecaelia, _Ursula_ you called her, said you're looking for him. Is it true?” There was fear in his voice. Fear for Killian.

The other man nodded. “Aye,” he said slowly, hesitantly. “It’s true.”

“The Dark One is the most dangerous practitioner of magic in all of the realms- ”

“I know who he is.”

“Then why would you ever want to cross paths with a man like him?”

“He. . . I. . .” Killian could feel his shell being cracked. He could feel his mouth parting as an explanation for everything almost escaped into the air. An explanation for why he wanted the Dark One. . . but it didn't. He resisted, and, instead, he turned away from him once more and proceeded onwards to the door, his shell intact and stronger than ever. “I won’t bore you with tales of old.”

“You nearly got me killed today. I have a right to know.”

“I suppose you do and maybe one day I'll confess it all to you. B-but you need your rest, mate. That’s a tale for another day.” He resumed his walk to the door.

"Stop, wait!" Killian almost didn't until he heard strained footstep behind him and turned to see a struggling David limp across the room to him. 

"David, what are you doing?" Killian replied as David latched both arms onto his, trying to catch his balance. "You shouldn't-" 

"Killian," David said, silencing him, "thank you for saving me. I appreciate it." They both stared into each other's eyes as David's body rocked, unbalanced, closer and closer to the firm support of the other man's arms. The world seemed to freeze around them as not only their bodies but their faces drew closer to each other, and, for a brief second, they both become convinced that their lips will collide. It's unexpected, but neither hesitated away as the skin of their lips grazed together and-

The suddenly cabin door swung open behind them. Being pulled back into reality, the two of them separate quickly. William Smee stands in the doorway. 

"The rest of the supplies have been brought onboard, capt'n. We need your help on deck with the papers." 

"Aye," Killian shot David a desiring look before pulling away further from him towards Smee and the door. "I'm coming."


	10. The Search Is On

Ch. 10  
The Search Is On

Days had passed since he’d last laid eyes on Killian or Regina. He’d gone back to the docks every one since then, to the exact same stretch of wooden boards the Jolly Roger had been parked along, hoping to find them there, but it had been to no avail. Cora was smart, he’d realized that after hearing the tales of horror Snow had told him about her, and he’d known since the second they’d vanished that he’d never again find them there. It was in the back of his mind every time he went back to those docks, but, nevertheless, deep inside, he couldn’t help clinging to some hope. . .

He had nowhere else to look.

When he wasn’t there, he was in his car, driving. Through the forest, through the town, through everywhere. He drove throughout with no clear destination. He just drove, hoping maybe he’d get lucky and see something. Hoping that maybe he would be wrong in thinking all his searches were for nothing.

It _was_ futile. He told himself it’d be futile. But what else could he do?

It felt like an eternity to David since he’d last seen the man he loved, and every day that slipped by, the chance, the hope of finding him, slipped further from his grasp. The possibility of saving Killian was draining like liquid from in-between his fingers, with each drop tormenting him even more than the last.

He wasn’t the only one in pain, though. His family, Snow, Emma, Henry, had watched time and again as he’d vanished off somewhere searching. They didn’t know what for, they didn’t know why, but it was clear they saw his suffering. He didn’t try and mask it. He couldn’t. And he knew that every time he stepped out that apartment door in the early hours of the morning, and returned late into the night, he was causing them pain, too. He could see it in their eyes, hear it in their voices, as they tried to help him. But they couldn’t help him. He wouldn’t let them put their lives in danger.

How could he risk the lives of those he loved to save the one of another?

It wasn't long before people started to wonder where Regina was, Henry before anyone else. Storybrooke's mayor hadn't been seen at her house or at City Hall, and people were now convinced more than ever that she was Dr. Hopper's murderer, and that at any moment the vicious Evil Queen could strike again. She was merely in hiding, planning her next attack, people reasoned. In most other instances, he might've believed them, but David knew better, though he didn't dare disclose a word. Doing so would've put Killian in jeopardy, and he wasn't about to do that. Not when he was already in so much danger as it was. 

After several days of more fruitless searching, David came to a realization of what he needed to turn to. Or, rather, _who_ he needed to turn to: the one man in town better than anyone at finding something or someone. 

_Rumplestiltskin._

* * *

The bell above the door sung like a chirping bird as he entered the shop, and Rumplestiltskin's voice nearly instantly with it. 

“I’m afraid we’ve just closed. New company policy- ” Rumple started, before interrupting himself as he looked up.  “Ah, Officer Nolan," he set his gold pen down atop the ledger he'd been writing in. "What brings the town sheriff to my humble establishment? And at this hour of the night?”

“I need your help.”

“Well I assumed you wanted something, but is it so urgent it can't wait till the morning?” There was no response. Rumple's cheeky grin faded. “Help with what?”

“Finding someone.”

“Ah, you want me to assist you in tracking someone down, is that right? Just like the mysterious man before, hm?" He was referring to the last time David had gone to him for help in finding someone. Jefferson, the handsome man whose hat had been what had transported his wife and daughter back to the Enchanted Forest in the first place. Things were a bit different this time.  

“I need more of whatever it is you gave me.”

“A locater potion," he said. "You mean a locater potion?”

“Yes.”

“And you have something of. . . this person’s? Just like before. It is the only way it will work.”

David nodded.  _A ring_. He had a ring that Killian had given him. A simple, silver ring worn from many years of use at sea. Somehow, in a cruel twist, it had made it through the curse, and had appeared one day in David’s underwear drawer, of all places, not long after the queen's spell had broken. He'd hidden it in the apartment, lest Snow should find it, trying to forget the painful memories attached to it and not realizing he’d be needing it one day.

“Splendid,” Rumple said. He moved from behind the counter and took the ring as David produced it. “And I don’t suppose you’ll tell me who this person is?”

“No.”

“Of course,” he said.

"What do you want for it?" 

"Hm?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"For the locater spell," David said. "You always want something, so what is it this time?" 

"Oh, you don't need to give me anything." 

"I don't?" 

"No." 

"Why?" 

"Because I won't be giving you anything." He handed back the ring. "Unfortunately, I'm fresh out of locater potions." 

David's hand formed a fist at his side. “I don’t believe you.”

“Believe it or not, dearie, but I am,” he said, stepping past him and walking towards the front door. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to close up the shop.”

“Is there something else then, anything else, that could help me find them? Anything at all?”

“Anything I have would involve you telling me who it is,” he said simply. "I have nothing to gain from you, other than satisfying my curiosity-"

“I won't tell you who it is.”

“Then I’m afraid I cannot help you,” he motioned David towards the door. "Now please leave." 

“Wait,” David said. “Wait. Don't. I-I- I’m looking for- for- Cora.”

“Cora?" Rumple spun around.

"Regina's mother, Cora."

"Oh, I know who she is, dearie," he said. There was an odd, satisfying smile that spread across his face at the mention of her name. “And what do you want with a woman like Cora?”

“That’s for me to know and you to not,” David said. He could've cared less for Cora, had she not been the woman Killian was now involved with. And while he was beginning to learn that the Dark One had a history with everyone, he was sure that Rumple's history with Cora couldn't nearly have been as bad as his one with Killian. He hoped the Dark One wouldn't see through him. "Now, tell me a way I can find her." 

"A dangerous sorceress Cora is. Even more so than her daughters-   _daughter_ ,” he paused as he corrected himself. "You'd be best to stay away from her." 

"I can handle myself. Tell me, _now_. What's something I can use to find her?" 

“Well, me.” Rumple said, much to David's confusion. “Cora visited me two nights ago. She said she’d reunited with her daughter and that she wanted to make a truce. She’s up to something, as she always is, and it's something dangerous. But, unfortunately, she didn’t mention where she was. I’d be careful, though, Mr. Nolan. A woman like Cora is not someone you want to be looking for.”

“That’s all she said?”

“Yes. Expecting more?”

“No.” It was obvious he was. He wanted more. So much more. “No.”

“Then, unfortunately, that is all I have for you. Now, I am sorry, but I _really_ must be going.”

* * *

David walked back to his car, but it wouldn't start. In the rush of searching for Killian, David had forgotten to fill his gas tank, which had depleted with his successive searches throughout Storybrooke, leaving him and his car stranded there, a few feet from Gold's shop, until he could refill it. Being the dead of night, most of the stores nearby were closed till the morning, and he didn't want to bother going back inside and asking Rumplestiltskin for help, so he wasn't left with many options.

He wasn't in the mood to deal with his car now. He'd walk home and get it in the morning. 

As David made his way along the deserted streets, he heard footsteps mysteriously patter behind him. His heart raced. He knew who it was. _There was only one person it could be._ Turning quickly, he saw Killian lurk out of the shadows.

“You need to stay away, David,” the other man said immediately. "Stop looking. Stop searching."

“I can’t. I won’t let you do this to yourself.”

“I told you to let me go,” Killian said. “This is for your own good.” But as if he couldn't listen to his own words, Killian reached forward and pulled David onto him, and in that moment a kiss passed between them. A short one, as if they didn't have the time for a longer one, but a passionate one all the same. 

Killian broke away. “I love you," David said. "I’ll always love you. Which is why I won’t stop fighting for you.” The sharpened tip of Killian's hook gleamed in the moonlight, and immediately David thought about the man he'd just spoken with earlier. "The Dark One. . . are you here to kill him?" 

Killian shook his head. "Not now. Not yet," he said, his voice pained, as it had been when David had first seen him again after all these years. "But I'm going to, David, and you can't stop me from doing it. And when I do kill Rumplestiltskin. . . I'm going down with him. Neither he nor I will survive till the end of what's ahead for Storybrooke. I don't imagine most of this town will, but you, David. . . you  _will_ survive this. And you're going to have to accept that I won't." 

"No." 

"I love you, too, David. I love you more than anything in this universe, which is why I'm going to make sure you survive this storm. Cora's plan for this town will see the deaths of your entire family and most everyone else here. But you I won't let die," he didn't let David say anymore. "Goodbye, David. _I love you_."   


End file.
